Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to musical instruments, and more particularly, to percussion musical instruments constructed to be played by striking the instrument with one or both of a person's feet.
Prior Art
The use of snares, such as in snare drums and other devices, to create buzz-like or rattling sounds or tones are known in the art. For purposes of this invention the word “snare” shall include any type of cord or similar structure that produces a buzz-like or rattling sound when used with one or more musical instruments, including snare drums, jingles, bells, shakers, beads, sessas metal rattles, cajons, guitars, bass strings, or similar instruments that are played using a striking instrument such as drum sticks or by contact or movement with a person's hands.
It is also known to use a mechanical bass drum pedal operated by a musician's foot that is positioned adjacent to or attached to a bass drum to beat the stretched drum skin or vellum. However, none of these prior art devices permit the musician while sitting or standing to use one or both feet to directly strike the percussion instrument for the purpose of playing the instrument.